The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2019
23:46-38 but i needed to have more interaction 23:46-44 i would have hit that alien 23:46-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:46-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:46-53 and take over mars 23:47-04 FUCK Google Chrome. 23:47-08 Keeps crashing and lagging. 23:47-23 Proposal: alternate endings 23:47-30 None of my scripts are even working, appalling. 23:47-30 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 23:47-44 good good 23:47-44 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 23:47-44 !kick TheKorraFanatic 23:47-47 What the fuck. 23:47-48 Come on. 23:47-54 good good you lost your power korra 23:48-01 ^Kick him 23:48-01 its time for me too step up 23:48-07 Kick me, EnA. 23:48-31 !kick TheKorraFanatic 23:48-34 time to work on TDL image 2 23:48-35 oof 23:49-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:49-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 23:49-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:49-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:49-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:49-30 (REEE) Google Chrome. 23:49-32 . 23:49-46 Get out of here, SF. 23:50-10 I kinda see the MLP icon now. 23:50-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:50-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:51-06 South remove that or I'm changing my vote in staff chat to oppose 23:51-17 Just let 'em keep it. 23:51-23 Fine 23:51-28 We all have our stupid shit as our icons, after all. 23:51-34 Bit weird he likes MLP, but sure. 23:51-34 hmph 23:51-40 I aint like M.L.P. 23:51-52 . . . . . 23:51-54 wow 23:51-59 Could've fooled me. 23:52-01 . . . . . 23:52-10 . . . . . 23:52-11 South, when we first met, you had a MLP icon. 23:53-14 . . . . . 23:53-17 south your profile picture is uhh kinda cute o.o 23:53-25 wtf 23:53-26 Wtf 23:53-31 Look, 23:53-48 what should Max-champ look like in TDL Comic 23:54-31 amazing ness XD 23:54-35 @HArt 23:55-00 I ain't like M.L.P. 23:55-09 Seems Max-champ is gay. 23:55-17 . . . . . . 23:55-30 for you only korra 23:55-35 only for you 23:55-38 Toki- 23:55-40 What the FUCK. 23:55-42 XD 23:55-45 Sure, Rosie 23:55-45 ? 23:55-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:55-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:55-51 TokihikoH11 is a strange usa. 23:55-56 Like a male Tokina, but weirder. 23:55-59 Since to like a show for little girls would be the epitome of Soy. 23:56-02 How? 23:56-24 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 23:56-27 They say the most random of shit. 23:56-27 Look at #lobby in Watchers. 23:56-34 lol 23:56-42 I saw that too. 23:56-47 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 23:56-51 And I was like: "Why are you telling us?" 23:56-54 l0l @Hart 23:57-10 make rosie also in it and me like that over protective obsessed father or the one who plots anythign too take over tdl 23:57-23 oh nao 23:57-57 do it har 23:57-57 t 23:58-02 dont do it 23:58-15 hart dont listen too her she knows nothing 23:58-24 Sure 23:58-27 good good 23:58-33 DAD 23:58-50 yes ^^ 23:59-00 I am stuck in my blog and I ain't know what to write now. 23:59-10 Y R U SO MEAN XD@DAD 23:59-28 im not mean 23:59-31 Mind the caps please though. 23:59-36 Tell me, how is he your father? 23:59-46 U JUST SAID I KNOW NOTHING XD @DAD 23:59-51 Really. 23:59-57 yes snow you know noting 23:59-58 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 23:59-58 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 23:59-59 oh & he apperently 00:00-08 @Korra 00:00-14 An EFAM on TDL? 00:00-16 forced into the family .... XD 00:00-16 Oh my. 00:00-29 XD 00:00-40 korra i will make wiki great again 00:00-49 only tdl 00:01-04 l0l 00:01-43 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-09 look ad the people here and on rpw its already have begon 00:02-27 o-o 00:02-29 SolidStud78 is still my dad 00:02-36 No, he ain't. 00:02-51 I have adopted Akumi. 00:02-52 (think) 00:03-04 Yes he is he even said Hello Akumi when I said Hi dad earlier its official 00:03-06 Welcome, SolidStud78. 00:03-06 O-o 00:03-11 He ain't ya dad. 00:03-30 Hehehe. 00:03-32 o_O 00:03-33 korra be proud of my work 00:03-35 Wait no. 00:03-46 Now I just need a mom 00:03-51 IF he is your dad, 00:03-52 Annabeth will you be my mom 00:03-54 Then SF is my dad. 00:03-56 And- 00:03-58 Fuck you, TG. 00:04-01 Hehe 00:04-02 She was gonna be my mom. 00:04-04 Noep 00:04-07 *Nope 00:04-11 I’m officially adopting C.Syde65 and no one can stop me. 00:04-11 0.0 00:04-12 Get Syde BOT to be your mom 00:04-21 its already have begone muhhahaha 00:04-27 Annabeth which one of us do you choose 00:04-30 I'm legally an adult now. No one can adopt me. Sorry. 00:04-37 I'm adopting TG. 00:04-40 ... 00:04-43 I can look after myself. 00:04-48 my plan is working 00:04-54 Ya sure about that, CS. 00:04-54 Too bad, you’re still adopted by me. 00:05-05 i adopt rosie 00:05-11 Seems TG did .... randomly. 00:05-13 =w= 00:05-18 =w= 00:05-20 because its weird to adopt me 00:05-23 Where there's smoke...... 00:05-23 =w= 00:05-24 =w= 00:05-26 =w= 00:05-29 =w= 00:05-31 =w= 00:05-34 =w= 00:05-34 I=w= 00:05-37 =w= 00:05-40 Damned me. 00:05-50 n =w= n 00:06-29 Let's discuss TG's replacement. 00:06-39 I have officially adopted South Ferry and Syde and no one can stop me. 00:06-45 o-0 00:06-51 Park Chae Young gonna replace TG. 00:06-53 I shall replace TG 00:06-59 I'm disowning you immediately. 00:07-08 I've adopted CS myself. 00:07-12 To overturn the adoption. 00:07-16 Damned Syde. 00:07-32 korra cant you see you are already infected 00:07-49 I adopted C.Syde65 back in March 00:08-18 I’m officially adopting Syde’s afro and no one can stop me, and that’s final. 00:08-51 /me stops Quin 00:08-53 and so the tdl efam has started 00:08-55 Pesky Quinton 00:09-01 Your days are outnumbered 00:09-16 im with hart on this one 00:09-31 Syde’s afro is a sentient being and shall be treated as such. 00:09-51 I already said I'm overturning the adoption and no one can stop me. 00:10-11 =-= 00:10-16 I’m not adopting you anymore. Only your afro. 00:10-17 /me stops Syde 00:10-41 Because your afro is more interesting. 00:11-15 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:11-42 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:11-45 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:12-02 Qstlijku is needed. 00:12-10 why 00:12-15 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:12-15 are you going to adopt him too 00:12-21 He and I gonna restore order. 00:12-33 are you betraying me korra 00:12-51 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:12-56 oof top 10 anime betrays 00:13-55 wat 00:14-21 wutr 00:14-34 yes even your best friend can betray you 00:14-47 =-= 00:14-59 /me betrays Max 00:15-07 Im a betrayer XD 00:15-19 grounded for 6 generations 00:15-25 u Richard 00:15-32 no u 00:15-38 no uu 00:15-46 grounded for 7 generations 00:15-54 decipline is needed 00:16-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:16-21 :3 00:16-28 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:16-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:16-38 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:17-00 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:17-02 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-08 O'-'O 00:17-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:17-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:17-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-59 Hey Jack! o/ 00:18-01 JACK 00:18-04 Welcome, Dippy. 00:18-05 wb Quinton! o/ 00:18-07 heelo Jacl 00:18-12 *Jack 00:18-14 I rank Hart’s comic a 10/10 00:18-22 Me too. 00:18-24 Was hilarious. 00:18-37 lol jack you change your tomoko pf picture to hatsune miku 00:18-41 So accurate to what would happen. 00:18-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:18-55 It really is. 00:18-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:19-02 AHHH! 00:19-10 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:19-25 (REEE) 00:19-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:19-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:19-30 Except why is Golf jumping over me while I am sitting on a cliff on Mars? 00:19-42 Now, noobs. 00:19-45 Where are we in RP? 00:19-46 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:19-47 bJackninja5DipperGravityFalls/b eh? 00:19-55 RP is at Episode n7. 00:19-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:20-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:20-11 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647651541 00:20-21 wait wasnt rp dead 00:20-32 Dead in a sense. 00:20-32 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:20-33 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:20-34 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:20-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-46 https://prnt.sc/nbydp0 00:20-46 y u ahhhing? @Jack 00:20-47 I feel like it is time to replace many mains. 00:20-52 KK 00:21-01 Best scene of the comic. 00:21-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-10 Sure. 00:21-21 Korra! 00:21-23 The "Appalling" scene was also great. 00:21-25 Welcome, Dippy. 00:21-26 Tell me what Savannah needs to do. 00:21-36 Let's check. 00:21-37 leave 00:21-38 xD 00:21-45 Truly was. 00:22-06 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:22-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-38 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:22-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:22-59 I don't even know when Savannah was last SEEN. 00:23-06 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:23-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:23-22 Oof. 00:23-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-28 The RP is as good as dead basically. 00:23-34 lol 00:23-36 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:23-36 Even the staff-chat died. 00:23-44 WHO is Savannah? 00:23-50 New portrayers for mains are needed. 00:23-55 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:24-01 l0l 00:24-02 And will never come. 00:24-13 Many things have occured. 00:24-20 Face it. It's over. 00:24-23 A new chat was made, and we both leech each other. 00:24-33 Seems our JN has gone brogue. 00:24-36 Just so happy I found Savannah. 00:24-45 Wtf, he has gone rogue on his first day. 00:24-58 It's not rogue. 00:25-01 It's realism. 00:25-06 :| 00:25-17 There are many usas in this chaat. 00:25-23 Crap, it’s raining. 00:25-24 And? 00:25-26 I am sure we can find just TWO to take over. 00:25-30 JN missed the era of KGB. 00:25-33 Okay then. 00:25-33 Two is simply needed. 00:25-36 Missed the era of R.P.W. too. 00:25-37 s Me. 00:25-38 Two of you volunteer. 00:25-50 I wonder, would JN have liked K.G.B.? 00:25-59 Was he gone that long? 00:26-04 s I am obviously the best replacement. 00:26-04 No. 00:26-09 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:26-14 Tell me, Quinton, 00:26-15 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:26-16 I was there for KGB. 00:26-20 Could you take over Marshall Rooke? 00:26-22 Oh yeah, he was. 00:26-23 But he ain't there for R.P.W. 00:26-27 Marshall Rooke 00:26-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:26-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-14 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 00:27-22 Bruh moment 00:27-22 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:27-27 ~ Rosie The Neko l has left the chat ~ 00:27-28 ~ Rosie The Neko l has joined the chat ~ 00:27-36 yo freezer 00:27-46 Korra, is it raining there in the swamplands? 00:27-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-53 Nope. 00:27-53 Look, reply. 00:28-08 Uh, sure..? 00:28-09 Let's get Quinton and ToxicSun2 to understudy. 00:28-12 Tell me, SolidStud78, 00:28-22 As well as SolidStud and Rosie the Neko. 00:28-35 Could you be Steven Anoethite? 00:28-36 Foolish DTF. 00:28-41 Foolish SF 00:28-47 what akumi 00:28-48 I’ve been around since the MB era. 00:28-55 This easy af, Dippy. 00:28-58 To think, 00:28-58 One cannot repeat the luck of the past. 00:29-06 Already down to 1/2. 00:29-09 Yet I have no cred. 00:29-09 Can't repeat the past? Why, of course we can! 00:29-11 Do not tread forsaken ground. 00:29-17 I'm going to fix everything to the way it was. 00:29-43 I feel as if the problem with the RP is that in all the replies, 00:29-46 it is not going anywhere. 00:29-47 I may need a replacement someday. 00:29-50 No climatic events are occuring.